Sneak out
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Near itu cerdas, sayang pembosan. Mello itu emosional, namun tetap rasional. Matt itu gila game, tapi juga peduli. Semua orang spesial, begitu juga mereka. Menyelinap adalah hal terlarang, tapi terdengar mengasyikkan, bukan? Jadi biarkan mereka keluar dari tembok besar Wammy, menuju dunia luar. Agar tahu gelap terangnya kehidupan. Warn: NearMelloMatt.
**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

 **Sneak Out** **© Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning : OOC** **(maybe)** **, AU, Typo(s),** **AR** **, NearMelloMatt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

* * *

' _Traktratakratak'_

Menara kartu yang semula bertingkat tujuh itu kini runtuh dalam hitungan detik hanya karena senggolan sengaja di bagian sudut kanan bawah menara tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan langit kota Winchester terus menurunkan butiran-butiran salju tanpa henti. Sementara suasana luar begitu dingin menusuk, di dalam ruangan ini terasa hangat. Api sibuk berpesta membara di perapian. Musim dingin tahun ketiga yang dilewati seorang Near di tempat ini. Panti asuhan Wammy.

Near menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meruntuhkan kartu dengan sengaja belum cukup untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Kepingan _puzzles_ yang kini berceceran juga tampak kurang menarik perhatiannya. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan mainan bloknya. Semua sudah menjulang membentuk istana. Tapi Near merasa masih ada yang kurang. Sebuah kata yang kini mulai membisik tegas kepadanya.

 **Bosan.**

Ditatapnya beberapa saat kumpulan kartu itu, setelah itu ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi. Mata hitamnya menyorot Linda yang sedang sibuk mencampur warna putih dan merah lalu memoleskan warna baru itu ke permukaan kanvas. Hah… alat lukis hadiah natal kemarin. Seingat Near, dia hanya mendapat cat air dua belas warna. Tapi, kanvas yang kini sedang digunakannya berisikan berbagai corak warna nyentrik hasil campurannya. Hah, Linda memang hebat di bidang seni.

Di sisi lain ruangan tampak gerombolan anak yang sibuk bermain catur dan yang lainnya menyemangati. Dalam benaknya, Near hanya menatap malas ke arah anak-anak itu. Oh, ayolah. Apa mereka tidak bosan bermain catur? Near dulu sering ditantang oleh anak-anak lain untuk bermain. Entah permainannya yang terlalu mudah dan monoton, atau memang Near lebih jenius dari mereka. Dia selalu memenangkan permainan. Yah, setidaknya dia pernah kalah melawan Mello. Ah, tolong garis bawahi kata pernah, bukan sering.

Sisi lain ruangan terdengar begitu berisik karena adanya permainan perang-perangan. Anak laki-laki yang menjerit ribut saling berteriak seolah perang benar-benar terjadi. Sangat kontras dengan sudut ruangan yang penuh anak perempuan. Bermain boneka dan rumah-rumahan. Benar-benar _girly_.

Perhentian terakhirnya jatuh ke arah sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. menatap bocah _blondie_ yang tengah melahap _dark chocolate_ dengan penuh minat sambil membahas sesuatu dengan bocah berambut cokelat gelap yang hanya mendengarkan sambil bermain game konsol kesayangannya.

Cih… benar-benar monoton.

Oh ayolah, ini tanggal 31 Desember… yang berarti akhir tahun, bukan? Kenapa sih mereka semua harus mendekam di dalam ruangan luas ini? Yang lebih mengherankan, bagaimana bisa mereka merasa sebetah ini? Sungguh… natal kemarin juga sama, mereka sibuk menghias ruangan ini dengan pernak-pernik tak jelas untuk menyambut natal. Bernyanyi, mengucapkan permohonan bersama-sama, dan menunggu Watari dan Roger untuk membagikan kado.

Untuk akhir tahun, biasanya mereka hanya pesta _barbeque_ sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, lalu menyalakan kembang api untuk dinikmati bersama-sama. Semuanya, dilakukan di balik jeruji pagar panti asuhan Wammy.

Sejujurnya… Near sangat bosan dengan perayaan monoton seperti itu… Near ingin lebih dari itu.

Seperti…

"Hey, Matt, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih dari tadi? Oh ayolah… sebentar lagi pukul delapan dan kau ingat tentang rencana awal kita, kan?" Near yang semula hendak menyusun kembali kartunya kini mematung. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar Mello yang berkoar-koar. Oh, _well_ … sepertinya ia menemukan objek untuk bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Mells… kau yakin? Bukankah tahun lalu Roger menangkap basah kita saat kita akan kabur?" bocah sepuluh tahun yang ada disebelahnya menimpali. Near yang menguping percakapan mereka sedikit membulatkan mata. Kabur katanya? Oh ya… tahun lalu… ia ingat bagaimana serunya menyaksikan kedua orang itu dihukum oleh Roger. Benar-benar tontonan yang tak terlupakan. Yah, setidaknya kebosanannya tahun lalu bisa terobati oleh aksi mereka.

Lagipula... Mau ke mana mereka sebenarnya?

"Matt… dengar! Berhenti jadi pengecut! Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana baru dan pasti akan berhasil untuk tahun ini. Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana serunya pesta tahun baru di alun-alun kota?" Mello menjawab dengan antusias, lupa untuk menggigit kembali cokelatnya beberapa saat.

Near mengerti…. Mereka akan pergi ke alun-alun kota dan mencoba bersenang-senang dalam festival perayaan tahun baru di sana? Near akui, sejujurnya ia adalah orang yang tertutup dan lebih suka mendekam di dalam kamar tidurnya tanpa ingin tahu bagaimana dunia luar. Dia bukanlah orang yang peduli. Dia hanya seorang introvert yang cuek, dia nyaman di posisi ini.

Tapi… percakapan mereka berdua begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu di luar Wammy cukup menyenangkan… entah sejak kapan ia berpikir untuk ikut kabur dari Wammy adalah alternatif yang bagus untuk mengatasi kebosanannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar dia juga bisa ikut bergabung dalam aksi kabur-mengabur yang Mello dan Matt akan lakukan?

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau kan pergi menemani kami kabur? Oh ayolah, sampai di sana nanti aku akan membelikanmu banyak mainan baru, Near," Near menatap intens kedua manusia di depannya. Si _blondie_ dan _gamer_ yang ada di sofa beberapa menit yang lalu kini menghampirinya. Mencoba menyogoknya dengan mainan, eh?

Wajah luar Near terlihat begitu datar. Membuat Mello menahan diri untuk tidak menggampar ganas bocah sok polos di depannya ini. Sabar Mello... rencana kalian bisa hancur kalau sampai anak ini mati duluan karena gamparan mautmu. Cih, salahkan wajah bodoh si albino ini yang diam saja saat ditanya Matt.

Sementara itu, dalam otaknya Near sibuk menganalisis. Ini terlalu aneh. Memang dia sangat berminat dengan ajakan ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Mello terima begitu saja bahwa Matt mengajaknya? Bukannya mereka adalah rival? Ayolah, Near... kau pasti tau kan kalau Mello itu bukan orang yang lurus. Dia itu tipikal orang manipulatif.

Ah, ia tahu jawabannya. Jadi ini rencana baru Mello? Memakainya sebagai umpan? Oh baiklah…

Mello membuka mulutnya saat tau Near tak kunjung menjawab.

"Hey, bocah sok pintar! Kau tidak usah sok, ya?! Matt sudah baik mau mengajakmu! Kau tidak mau melihat indahnya suasana festival? Kuberitahu, ya! Kau itu terlalu tertutup! Pantas saja menyebalkan begini, cobalah sesekali –k."

"Baiklah, saya ikut…" Near tersenyum kecil sesaat, menatap Mello dan Matt yang terkejut di depannya.

Gantian Mello yang sibuk berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin otak Near selemot itu sampai tidak curiga sama sekali terhadap ajakan mereka? Atau Near selama ini tidak tau bahwa Mello menganggapnya rival? Apa Near pikir Mello memang mengajaknya dengan landasan persahabatan? Cuih, naif sekali bocah pendek ini.

Biar saja. Baguslah kalau Near ikut. Selain mereka bisa memanfaatkan bocah bodoh ini sebagai tameng dari amukan Roger, dia juga bisa lebih menunjukkan bahwa dia membenci Near. Lihat saja.

"Bagus. Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira," Mello menanggapi sarkastik. Namun reaksi Near tetap datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan hati Mello yang menjerit-jerit ganas ingin mencakar wajah sok cool bocah sembilan tahun di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, pukul sepuluh saja. Kau dan Linda cukup akrab, kan? Bisa gawat jika ketahuan perempuan itu," Matt tersenyum ke arah Near. Lalu mencoba berbalik mencuri-curi lihat ke tempat Linda berada. Ngeri jika perempuan itu bertelinga panjang dan mendengar obrolan penting mereka.

Tepat saat Mello dan Matt menatap perempuan itu, Linda menatap mereka balik. Sorot matanya perlahan berubah. Memincing curiga. Beberapa detik kemudian, bentakan kasar keluar dari mulut Linda.

"Kalian mengganggu Near lagi, ya?!" Dengan cepat Linda beranjak dari posisinya. Membuat Matt dan Mello kaget mendadak karena dituduh yang bukan-bukan. Dasar wanita, kenapa sih mereka itu suka sekali main tuduh dan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh?

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kami hanya –"

"Jangan bohong! Aku lihat! Ini buktinya, kenapa menara Near hancur total begini?!"

"Jangan nuduh sembarang ya!" Mello yang dari tadi dibentak-bentak ikut naik pitam.

Matt kini sibuk menarik-narik baju Mello. Berusaha menjauhkan Mello dari Linda yang PMS-nya kumat. Sementara itu, mata Mello sudah melotot tidak karuan tidak terima dibentak-bentak seorang cewek cebol. Linda? Ah tidak usah ditanya... Wajahnya yang penuh cat kini tampak lebih semarak dengan guratan-guratan amarah yang tercipta. Well, tampaknya akan ada perang lain di sisi ruangan ini.

Sementara ketiga orang itu terlibat pertengkaran tidak bermutu, Near sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Near pikir dia harus mengintai dan mengikuti kedua orang itu atau berusaha membujuk mereka agar mengajaknya. Tapi ternyata, untuk bergabung dalam aksi kabur ini tidaklah sesulit yang ia pikirkan.

Tidak sulit.

Karena masing-masing pihak memiliki kepentingannya sendiri. Mello dan Matt memperalat Near sebagai tameng amukan Roger. Serta Near memperalat Mello dan Matt untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya.

Bukankah ini hubungan mutualisme sekaligus parasitisme?

Atau mungkin semua yang akan terjadi ke dean tidaklah seburuk yang kalian bayangkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Jangan tanya kenapa saya tiba-tiba publish fic. Ini adalah bentuk konkret stressnya saya. Jadi biarkan saya tumpahin cerita aneh ini dulu sebelum UN. Ya ampun saya gak nyangka aja ini udah mau UN SMA. Inget dulu juga sibukan ngetik sebelum UN SMP (kebiasaannya ya itu, ngetik di saat tertekan)

Maaf kembali ganggu fandom ini. Iya saya tau fandom ini udah sepi. Tapi saya gak peduli. Saya suka Death Note dan saya mau publish fic di sini hahahaha (ditabok). Ini baru prolog, maafkan kalau pendek. Sebenernya ini mau publish tahun lalu mau tahun baru. Sayang saya ngestuck jadi ya di draf aja. Giliran ditekan UN SBM baru deh niat lanjut.

 **Kuas Tak Bertinta**

* * *

 **Next Chap:**

"Kau pasti sakit jiwa! Kenapa tetap pakai piyama begini? Kita ini mau keluar! Di luar itu dingin, bodoh!"

"Pakai saja punyaku."

"Tanggal 13 kemarin Mello ulangtahun?"

"Kau ini dulu tinggal di mana sih? Begini saja tidak tahu."


End file.
